


Only Into You

by GrumpyMookie



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, butch is a lil jealous, sweet and tender fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyMookie/pseuds/GrumpyMookie
Summary: Butch gets a little jealous and accidentally lets his feelings come out.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Only Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! Just testing the waters with a little fluff and feelings. Something short and sweet.

Butch didn’t know what this feeling was but he knew he didn’t like it. He just leaned against the wall and watched her as she sweet talked this ghoul with his arms crossed tightly over his leather clad chest. He didn’t realize he had been pouting until Etta turned to check on him and gave him a questioning look, one eyebrow raised. He just scoffed and turned his gaze somewhere else, trying not to go back to scrutinizing that ghoul- what was his name again? Goob? Gub? Gob? Whatever, Man. All he knew was that he didn’t like the way that guy was looking at Nosebleed. Not one bit. And Butch couldn’t even pinpoint as to why. He just hated it.  
He just looked at the floor until she was done. Etta walked right up to him and got his attention. “You ready to head out, Grumpy Pants?”  
“Who you callin’ grumpy, huh?” He huffed, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket pockets.  
She rolled her eyes and stepped outside of the bar, into the sunlight. “C’mon, Butch. I know when something is irritating you. I’ve known that pouty look all my life.”  
“Nothing’s bothering me.”  
“Butch. . .”  
He shrugged and walked beside her as they made their way back to their house. “Jus’ been noticing you got a thing for ghouls is all.”  
Etta snorted so hard that she almost tripped over her own feet. “Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?”  
Now that he had said it outloud, he was feeling suddenly sheepish. . . And a bit dumb. Butch slouched and picked his pace up a bit. “Oh come on,” she caught up to him.  
“You just get these goo goo eyes around them. I saw it just now. And you do it all the time around Charon. I don’t get it.” Butch wanted to slap himself for saying something so idiotic, but he just had a heavy weight on his chest that wouldn’t allow him to shut up.  
“Seriously?” There was a little more irritation in her tone this time. “And why would it matter?” She hastily unlocked the door to the house and threw it open, storming in with him trailing along.  
He noticed she only got irked when he mentioned Charon. And that just made his chest feel heavier. “Oh, so it’s Charon, huh?” Butch quickly followed her in their home and hardly prevented the front door from slamming shut behind him. “You diggin’ on him, then?”  
She let out a humorless laugh. “Oh my god, Butch, why does it matter? It’s not like it should bother you if I was!” Her tone conveyed to him that something happened at least once between her and the ghoul bodyguard.  
He got a bit flustered. Butch didn’t truly know why he was in a tizzy about it. He just didn’t like the idea of her being in bed with a ghoul- wait, no he didn’t like the idea of her with anyone. “I just don’t like it.” Butch tried to sound dismissive or disinterested, but he was far from any of those feelings.  
“You just ‘don't like it?’ That’s not a reason.” She crossed her arms.  
Butch rubbed his eyes in exasperation. “I don’t know, okay? I really don’t. I just see you talking with them in a way you don’t talk to me and it makes me feel like shit! I can’t explain it!”  
Etta was silent after his small outburst and just looked at him in disbelief. “Oh my god, you’re jealous, aren’t you?”  
His mouth hung open and his eyebrows scrunched together. “Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I be jealous, huh? The Butch Man doesn’t get jealous.”  
“Butch!” She threw her hands in the air and let them flop to her sides. “You can be so dense sometimes!” Her body slumped onto their shitty couch and she rubbed the sides of her head as if she had a migraine.  
His face got red with indignation. “Fine, whatever. Go and fuck Charon again for all I care!” Sometimes Butch wished he had the capability of keeping his mouth shut.  
Her eyes got fiery and she went quiet. “Fuck you.” was all she said before she went up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her. Just then it really did settle in just how stupid it was. There was no reason for him to escalate it the way that it did. And he felt like shit.  
That night was quiet in their house. Butch tried to get her out of her room for dinner, but that only lead to him having dinner by himself. The silence was almost deafening to him, but it did allow him to think about everything that he had been feeling. Etta had been right when she had said that he was jealous. He had been denying his feelings for a while. They were going to boil over eventually. He just wished he didn’t hurt her the way that he had.  
It was around midnight when Butch got tired of waiting for Nosebleed to come out and talk to him. So he slowly headed up the stairs and drifted into his own room, sadly shutting the door behind himself. He stripped down to his tattered boxers and slipped into bed, already knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get a wink of sleep. But he still closed his eyes and waited, waited, waited for sleep to come. She was the only thing on his mind. All he could think about was that he had never felt this way about anyone. He had never actually been with anyone either. Not even in the vault. Suzie Mack had tried to come onto him multiple times but she just didn’t do anything for him. It was always Etta. Maybe that was the reason he had always targeted her in their childhood spats. He just didn’t know how to handle his infatuation. But they weren’t kids anymore and it was far past infatuation. He was just too hard headed to admit it.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on his door. It creaked open before he could give a response. Etta revealed herself in his doorway, glowing in the moonlight that flooded through his window. She looked so beautiful in that moment that he didn’t know what to say. So all he said was, “hey” in a dumb breathless kind of way.  
Her face was more calm and peaceful from the last time he had seen it. She wasn’t angry at him anymore. He could tell by the way she looked at him.  
When she didn’t respond, he just waited for her to make any type of move. She just gave him a small smile and moved to slide in next to him under his sheets. His mind buzzed as she got closer to him, almost touching her nose to his.  
“I’m sorry. . .” he whispered, keeping his eyes locked with hers. “It was dumb of me to blow up like that and. . . and I don’t want to make you feel like shit for who you’re into. That’s your business and I acted like a complete-”  
Etta cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. When she pulled away, he was sure he had the dumbest shocked expression on his face. “Butch,” she finally spoke to him for the first time since their fight, “I’m not into ghouls. And I’m not into Charon. I’m only into you.”  
He blinked at her, processing her words at an incredibly slow pace. She decided to continue. “You drive me crazy day in and day out, but you’re the only knucklehead I think about.”  
“I think about you a lot, Nosebleed.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Maybe a little too much.”  
“Good.” She breathed a sigh of relief, closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his. Her body seemed to snuggle in closer to his, making his heart race. He instinctively closed his eyes and breathed her in, finally being close to her after all these years.  
They lay there for a while, holding each other, taking in each other’s presence. Her hand came up to the back of his neck and played with the hair at the nape, soothing him into a light sleep. He was barely asleep when she kissed him again. His eyes fluttered open a bit to try and wake himself a little more. She gave soft, warm kisses across his lips, down to his chin and lightly across his cheeks.  
A sound of contentment rumbled from his chest. “I love you, Etta. Only you.” He was almost shocked at himself for saying those three words but it didn’t sound wrong coming from his mouth. Though he was scared she’d never respond as she just continued gazing into his eyes.  
“Only you.” Her voice was like a song.


End file.
